Green Mario
To possibly spare you a nightmare, I will use some casual talk here. Like, even slang I made up. Dark Moon So, one day, I thought "what the heck" and played some Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. The main reason I stopped playing this game is because of the first boss, which I had a lot of trouble taking down. So, the first thing I did was go into its respective level. Might as well. To my surprise, the boss's appearance had... aged. Maybe it was some sort of special version that added atmosphere based on the 3DS's internal clock; but I doubt Nintendo would go too much further with this, considering what plot this game has. Plus, this thing was dripping darkened slime and blood or something. I managed to beat it in less than 10 minutes, and the Grouchy Possessor seemed to be reduced to white ashes. How does that even work? Ghosts are already dead! Is this like some sort of super death?! Anyways, after defeating the boss, I head onto mission B-1. I got to the point where you get the spirit ball thingies from the lobby... and capturing them made a shadow of Luigi appear in their place. He was clearly hanging himself. For a decisecond (yes, that's a real word), I shook it off as just being that one little thingie. But wait... that was in the original Luigi's Mansion... so what is this doing here? The strange part is, it emitted an orange glow. Oh god, does this mean that the guy who wrote I HATE YOU was telling the truth?!!? ...nah. That creepypasta was written before Dark Moon's release. Could just be a small in-joke by the devs that appears rarely and/or requires very specific actions. After finishing B-1, I saved my game, closed the 3DS, and got a bit of shut-eye. Signed - Lugis cock Sweet Dreams A few days after, my mom and I head to one of my friends' house to play a bit of Mario Party 5 (got it for his b-day). But not before we put a capture card in, because - again - "what the heck". Of course, I played as Luigi. My mom picked Peach, my bud picked Yoshi, and we had a CPU control Boo. We played on Sweet Dream (Party Mode), and nothing out of the ordinary happened. At all. Yoshi became the superstar, and we all just went back to lead our normal lives. The next day, my friend had sent me an .mp4 file. The e-mail it came with revealed that it was sent to some of his friends. They have never mentioned anything unusual in the footage, and I'm 100% positively in-no-way-am-I-wrong sure that they did not encounter anything along those lines. I, on the other hand... When the video started, it began at the very millisecond that the party started... "I thought ███ didn't have video editing software!" ''Plus, the music was distorted to sound more like... ok, what the reproduction is this?! The distortion made it sound more like "Can You Feel The Sunshine?". If ███ was actually trying to freak me out, he failed. I actually like that song. Yeah, I said it! Got to the capsule machine. WTF, the Mushroom Capsule is now a Cursed Mushroom Capsule. Then, Luigi didn't wanna cross the bridge thing. An image on "brightness steroids" filled the screen for 3 frames (the rest of the video consisted of twin frames) and then Luigi was hanging for dear life on the other side of the bridge. Yoshi started to cry. Boo was nowhere to be seen. Peach didn't react. Well, frankenstein's udder o' cheese koalas. The version of the video I got was pastafied. Peach's turn. She got to hit 2 dice blocks. Heh, so she is possessed by the Boo. Well, at least it's somehow original. She got an 8 (because karma, I guess), didn't get a capsule... Luigi's about to get onto that +3 coin space, aaaaand almost lost a foot. *sigh...* (Work in progress. This trollpasta will be completed in due time.) 'See above.''' Category:Mario Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TRUE STORY Category:Sonic